


The Great Kitten Mission

by EdgyFood87, yeeterstark



Series: Irondad is Best Dad [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Adorable Peter, Adorable Peter Parker, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Irondad, Just Add Kittens, Kid Peter Parker, Married Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, peter just wants a pet, the smol bean, this is how i procrastinate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgyFood87/pseuds/EdgyFood87, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeeterstark/pseuds/yeeterstark
Summary: Peter wants a kitten, but his dad has a strict no-animals policy.What's a little boy to do?





	The Great Kitten Mission

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a break from all the angst I've been writing oof - Edgy

Uncle Happy had dropped Peter off at school way too early in Peter's opinion. The 8 year old boy trudged into his 3rd grade classroom and tried his best to be patient as he waited for class to start. Finally, when he felt like he couldn't take it anymore and was about to stand up and scream like a banshee, the bell rang and Mrs. Yown speed-walked into the room to begin the day.

Ned, his best friend, walked in a few minutes later. He was always late, and Mrs. Yown was not amused. "Late again, Leeds?" she asked, not looking up from her computer. The other kids in the room went "ooooooooh" and Ned hunched his shoulders inward, looking like he was about to cry as he tried to make himself as small as possible. Eventually, he made his way over to his seat next to Peter and sat down. Peter offered his best friend in the whole wide world a big smile, which his best friend happily returned.

"Are you excited for tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Ned responded, immediately forgetting what happened moments earlier.

Peter was extra fidgety today, and no, it wasn't because he stole Dad's coffee again. He definitely wouldn't make that mistake ever again. Bleh! Peter was excited because he was going to stay over at Ned's house for the first time ever! He had asked Mom and Dad multiple times over the last year but for some reason they didn't let him. Eventually, they caved in, much to Peter's delight.

"Peter Parker?" Peter was ripped from his thoughts as he heard Mrs. Yown call his name while taking roll.

"Here!" the boy answered. Peter's real name was Peter Parker Stark, but to the public and his friends, he was just Peter Parker. Peter was a smart kid, his mom and dad always told him so, but he never fully understood why he wasn't allowed to go by "Stark." Everyone else had their parents' last names, why not Peter? Dad had always told him bad things would happen if people found out his real name and that he would understand when he was older, but Peter figured he was old enough. He was 8, for cripes' sake! In a few years he'd practically be old enough to be a grandpa.

The rest of the day went by so slowly. Finally, finally, the bell rang and Peter bounded away to the car loop. He waited a few minutes for Uncle Happy and when he finally appeared, safety patrol helped him into the car (not that they needed to, Peter could open the door by himself) and threw himself into the older man's arms. "Hi, Uncle Happy!"

Happy laughed and ruffled the boy's curls. "Hey, squirt. How was school today?"

"It was so boring!" Peter sighed dramatically. "But Ned's awesome! I can't wait to go to his house later! He even said he has a cat!"

"A cat, huh?" Happy said with an amused grin. "Is it fluffy?"

"Yeah! Ned said it was the softest, most fluffiest cat I would ever see!"

"I might have to stay over with you, then. I want to see the fluffy cat, too."

"That would be so much fun, Uncle Happy! We could play with the fluffy cat and legos and we could watch movies and we could have pillow fights and we could eat candy and we cou-"

Happy cut Peter's rambling off to say "Sorry, squirt. I have to work tonight." He immediately regretted the words, however, and his heart ached as Peter's face fell. The poor boy looked like he was about to cry.

"Oh," he simply muttered.

"Don't worry, squirt. We can play with legos and watch a movie another day. How about this: we could go get some ice cream before we go home. Just remember -"

"Don't tell Dad," Peter finished with a smirk.

"Exactly." Happy smiled at his adorable 'nephew' as he turned into the nearby Bruster's.

"Can I get cotton candy?"

 

Within half an hour, Happy dropped Peter off at the tower. Moments after stepping out of the car, he was picked up and twirled around in the air by his dad. "Hey, Peanut!" Tony grinned and placed a kiss on his son's forehead.

"Daaaad," Peter whined. "Put me down!"

"No can do, Peanut! Happy, you got his bag? Ok." Tony smirked as he readjusted his grip on his son, who clung to his dad's neck for dear life. They marched through the Tower and Peter hid his embarrassed face from everyone who smiled at the father-son duo. He couldn't wait to get to their living quarters so his mom could save him.

When the elevator dinged and Tony stepped into their living room, Peter began to wriggle around. Tony, however, wasn't putting him down so Peter started screaming for his mom.

"Tony, put him down!" Pepper scolded. Tony seemed hesitant at first but after seeing Pepper's glare, he decided he didn't want to die today. The minute Peter's smol feet touched the ground, he ran towards his mom and hid himself behind her long legs. "Hey, Pete," she said. "Is your dad bothering you again?"

"Yeah! He's mean!"

"He can be a real peace of work sometimes," she responded, though she was mostly muttering to herself. "Anyway, how was school? Are you excited to go to your friend's house?"

"Uh huh!" Peter nodded enthusiastically. "Ned said he has a cat!"

"A cat? Cats are fun! I had one when I was your age."

"Really?" Peter said. Those big doe eyes of his stared up at his mom with curiosity and admiration glowing like a star. "Was it cute?"

"It was very cute. His name was Oliver. He was a wild cat but I would feed him every day and after a few months, he decided he wanted to stay with us. We kept him for a few years but my family was poor and we couldn't afford to keep him. My grandma took him and she fed him a bunch of lasagna and he got so fat that his feet barely reached the ground." 

Her story was met with the very adorable giggle of her 8 year old and a weird wheezing sound from her husband. "Tony what _is_ that?"

"I'm just laughing, Pepper, leave me alone!"

"You never leave me alone!" Peter pouted.

"No, he doesn't," Pepper agreed. "I think he deserves to be picked on."

"What did I do to deserve this?" Tony placed a hand over his heart and pretended to be offended. 

"I'm just kidding," Pepper smiled as she stepped closer. "You know I love you." She pecked him on the lips and rolled her eyes when their son started screaming dramatically behind them.

"eeeEWww!!!"

 

"Bye, Peanut!"

"Stay safe, Pete, I love you!"

"I love you more!"

"You _wish,_ Tony."

Peter watched as his bickering parents got in their car and drove away after they dropped him off. He was kind of sad to see them go. Oh well. It was only for a few hours and he still had Ned. Ned was cool. His parents were old and very uncool. He felt a presence behind him and when he turned around, he saw Ned beaming and holding a box of legos. Peter took one look at it and his eyes almost popped out of his head.

"A _Star Destroyer?_ "

"Yeah! Isn't it so cool? We can go make this. My cat's probably sleeping somewhere weird right now, like in my dad's shoe, but she'll be out later."

 

Peter finally saw the cat when the friend duo went to the kitchen to grab a pack of fruit roll-ups. When Peter's eyes locked on the furball in the corner of the room, all time seemed to stop. The cat was majestic. “Oh,” he breathed, frozen.

Ned laughed behind him. “Was it everything you hoped for?”

“Yeah. It’s so fluffy...” Peter was about to cry. “I think I might die.”

“Her name is Fluffy.”

“Her name is wHAT?!”

 

All in all, it was probably the best day of Peter's life. Fluffy was so sweet and unfortunately for his dad, Peter was now determined to have a cat of his own. When Tony arrived to pick Peter up, he was immediately met with a pair of big brown puppy eyes. "Hey Pete. You have fun?"

"Yeah! Ned's cat is really cute!"

"That's good. Go get packed up, ok, Peanut? I need to talk with Mrs. Leeds for a moment, but we'll leave when you're ready."

"Ok!" Peter scurried across the room and began to pack up with Ned's help. As he stuffed clothes and leftover snacks into his backpack, he could hear snippets of his dad's conversation with Ned's mom.

" ... was really good, he was very gentle with Fluffy. She'll probably be sad to see him go...."

Peter felt kind of sad thinking about Fluffy missing him. Maybe when he convinced his dad to buy him a cat of his own he could bring it over to visit! That would make Fluffy very happy.

He shoved the last of his socks into his backpack and zipped it up and walked back over to his dad. "I'm ready to go!" he said. His dad smiled at him.

"Alright, Peanut. What do you say?"

"Thank you, Mrs. Leeds!"

"You're very welcome, Peter. Please come back soon," the kind, plump woman smiled. 

"Bye, Ned!"

"Bye, Peter! See you Monday."

Peter wanted to ask his dad for a cat now, but he also wanted his mom there. She was bound to take his side and Dad wouldn't be able to resist both of them!

 

Peter dropped the question when they were eating dinner that night. Just as he suspected, his mom loved his idea. Immediately after Peter asked to get a cat, Pepper started choking on her rice but then joined Peter and together they gave Tony their best puppy eyes. 

"Can we, dad?"

"Can we, Tony?"

"I don't know if that's a great idea."

"But why?" Pepper and Peter whined at the same time.

"Some of the interns and staff might be allergic."

"That's a stupid reason, Tony."

" _How?_ "

"The cat wouldn't have to leave this floor!"

"I don't know. It was one of my father's rules."

"All the more reason to drop it."

"Please, Dad?"

Tony grunted. "I'll think about it."

Pepper and Peter exchanged a quick high-five under the table. 

"I saw that."

 

The next few weeks were filled with attempts to change Tony's mind about getting a pet. Pepper liked to talk to him at night when he was too tired to argue with her. One time they were laying in bed and Pepper was reminiscing the good old days when she had a cat of her own.

"When I was a little kid, I saw a stray cat on the sidewalk. I tried to pick it up and it scratched me because it was scared and wanted to get away. So now I hate all cats," Tony pouted.

"Oh my God, Tony, please don't be one of those people." Pepper sighed. She sounded almost _ashamed_ of him. How rude.

"I'm only joking," Tony chuckled. "I'm not stupid."

"Oh, good." Pepper grinned. "If you were actually serious, you'd be sleeping on the couch."

 

Peter liked to guilt his dad. He would call Tony randomly throughout the day whenever his parents were both working. "I'm bored," he whined into the phone. "There's no one here and I'm very lonely. I wish I had a cat to keep me company."

His dad sighed on the other end of the line. "You're really good at this, Peanut."

That made Peter smile.

 

Somehow, Rhodey and Happy got involved. They both acted like actual children. 

"But Tony, could you _imagine_ how amazing it would be?" Rhodey said. "You could come home and there could a happy piece of floof waiting for you!"

Happy happily agreed. "Yeah and instead of seeing the little squirt waiting for you all alone and sad, he would be happy with a little friend!"

"Are you guilting me, Hogan?"

 

One day Peter tried to go into his parent's room because he needed help with his homework. But the door was locked. It was never locked. He knocked ever so slightly and he heard a voice mutter "who's there?"

"It's me."

A few moments later his dad appeared at the door and stepped out of the room, careful to shield Peter's view of the inside. 

He swore he heard a strange squeaking noise behind his dad, but he ignored it and led his dad into the kitchen so he could help him with his worksheet.

 

Peter stepped out of his room on his 9th birthday and was immediately met with the sight of his parents smirking in the kitchen. "Happy birthday!" his mom said cheerfully. 

"Hey, birthday boy! We made your favorite breakfast!" Tony grinned as he shoved a fluffy chocolate chip waffle in Peter's direction. "Eat that and get ready for school. I think you'll be very happy with your gift this year."

"What is it?"

"Can't tell you, Peanut. That kind of defeats the purpose. I'm sure you'll never want to stop playing with it, though."

 _Play with it._ So it probably wasn't a cat. Peter couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. But you could play with a cat, right? He wanted to think it was a little ball of fluff, but it was probably some kind of toy. He'd be happy with whatever it was, but he would be happier if it was a cat.

As he ate and got ready, he didn't miss the sly glances Mom and Dad constantly sent each other as they practically shook with excitement.

Peter was extra fidgety at school that day. He spent most of the day wondering what his parents could have possibly gotten him. He also had to decide what they were going to eat that night. it was family tradition that on someone's birthday, they always chose where to eat. And Peter took that as a huge responsibility. 

After what felt like a trillion years, school finally ended and Peter got to go home. He did his homework as quickly as he could and waited for his parents to finish working. He spent his time very wisely and debated on whether they should have Thai or Mexican. He couldn't choose so he decided to do a quick game of Eeny Meeny Miny Moe.

"What would you like for dinner, Peanut?"

"Thai?"

After they ate, Tony disappeared into his and Pepper's room for a few minutes and when he emerged, he was carrying a large box with holes littered around the top and sides. He gingerly placed it on the coffee table in the living room. "Here you go, Pete." 

Pete paced over, nervous and excited at the same time. Is this the gift his parents were so happy about? What could it be?

He opened the box and gasped when he was met with two tiny, mewling black shapes. Their eyes were a vibrant blue and the only trace of another color on their pitch black fur was dried milk that had spilled on their chins. One had only a stub for a tail and the other had no tail at all. They were beautiful.

"They're brothers," Pepper explained. "They're only a few weeks old so be gentle with them."

"Their names are J and K," his dad told him. "You can change the names if you want, but when you get older you'll wish you didn't." 

"I like J and K," Peter cried. He tenderly reached into the box and pulled the little bodies out and cradled them close to his chest. "Hi," he said softly. He almost broke down when they started purring. His eyes were stuck on the baby kitties, but if he looked up, he would have seen both his parents crying tears of joy. 

Later that night when Pepper and Tony went to Peter's room to check on him, they saw him curled up on his bed with the two tiny kittens happily hugging his arm.

"Happy birthday, Peanut."

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all mfs better leave kudos and a comment we worked really hard on this!! Love you tho 😘 - yeeter


End file.
